The number of times a caregiver will have to prepare infant formula for a baby from age 0 to 6 years old is estimated at 8571 times. Of this amount, 6199 times are estimated to be prepared during the day and 2372 times are estimated to be prepared at night. (See table below):
TotalTotalTimes/Times/TimesTimesAge of InfantDayNight(Day)(Night)Total 0 to 6 months6210923651457 7 to 12 months611092182127413 to 24 months511825365219025 to 36 months311095365146037 to 48 months11 365365 73049 to 60 months11 365365 73061 to 72 months11 365365 730Total61992372 8571
For each feeding, the baby's caregiver is required to take an empty milk bottle properly sterilised and execute the following chores manually;
a) Pour in the required amount of lukewarm water in to the sterilised milk bottle. The caregiver must have a water container to store this lukewarm water;
b) Mix an amount of hot water with this lukewarm water to ensure that this mix of water will be suitable for dissolving the milk formula and ready for feeding;
c) Open up the milk powder container to scoop the required amount of milk powder and place it into the milk bottle with the water at the correct temperature;
d) Thereafter, mix the prescribed amount of milk powder with the warm water.
These chores are often executed by the caregiver with baby in arm and in the dark or with limited lighting. The aim of the caregiver is to execute these chores with precision and in the quickest time so that the baby does not become frantic from crying in hunger. If the baby is promptly fed with milk, the baby is more inclined to sleep again. Otherwise, the baby will be agitated and may not return to sleep readily. This will also impact the caregiver whose sleep will be distorted and insufficient sleep in the long run can affect the health and temperament of the caregiver.
It is essential that the environment where the preparation of infant formula is prepared is convenient and not messy.
To execute the necessary chores efficiently and to ensure that the right mix of hot and warm water to dissolve the milk powder is achieved is not easy. There are many instances where spillage of hot water has resulted in thermal burns to the caregiver, and also spillage of milk powder on to tabletops and the floor creating an unhygienic environment for the baby.
There is also the risk that the final infant formula may not be of the right temperature for feeding and the correct mix of water and milk powder is not often achieved. This lack of consistency in the preparation of infant formula affects the baby's ability to absorb the nutritional value in the infant formula fully, which may result in poor health for the baby in the long term.
Furthermore, the home environment is affected by the presence of so many different containers
a) Container for lukewarm water;
b) Container for hot water (normally a thermal flask);
c) Milk powder container;
d) A steriliser for disinfecting the used milk bottle,
which must be kept clean and hygienic at all times for the well being of the baby.
Storing all these containers/apparatus in a place away from the baby's room (such as kitchen) will result in numerous trips to and from the baby's room and the kitchen every day and night. The caregiver's chore is further increased by having to re-fill the water containers regularly and ensuring that they are properly sterilised.
Attempts to address the need for water to be at the correct temperature so as to ensure the formula is dissolved properly have been made. Such attempts concentrate on providing an apparatus that provides suitably warm water, however whilst the temperature may be adequate the correct amount of formula may not be added, particularly considering the circumstances in which the mixture is likely to be made.
There is therefore a need for an improved system for ensuring infant formula is prepared efficiently and hygienically.